Proposiciones indecentes
by S Nuur
Summary: Alguien hace a Enjolras una proposición indecente... con fatales consecuencias. Modern AU


Existe una razón por la que Enjolras no va solo a otros cafés que no sean el Musain. En realidad, existe todo un manual de razones poco imaginativas.

―Disculpa, ¿tienes azúcar?

―¿Y novia?

―¿Novio?

―¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto por aquí?

Porque _nunca_ va allí. Y ahora recuerda por qué.

Enjolras juraría que las adolescentes que se sientan cuchicheando al fondo acaban de sacarle una foto (vale, eso es siniestro), y la barista que ha escrito su nombre en el vaso ha dibujado un corazoncito encima de la j. También le ha servido una galleta que no ha pedido.

Es irritante. Conceder privilegios a alguien sólo por su aspecto es una flagrante discriminación, opina Enjolras masticando furiosamente la que probablemente sea la galleta más deliciosa que ha probado nunca.

Suspira sacudiéndose las migas y añade otra línea confusa a la propuesta que está tratando de redactar, aunque le resulta difícil concentrarse con el tipo de la barra mirándolo fijamente.

Es un joven bien vestido y muy atractivo, aunque la media sonrisa que luce hace pensar en cosas afiladas y puntiagudas. La mirada que está clavando en Enjolras es la misma con la que un halcón vigilaría algo pequeño y peludito que hubiera salido a corretear incautamente.

―Montparnasse ―llama la barista. Suena a nombre falso... y a tarjeta robada.

Montparnasse recoge su café con una sonrisa encantadora que hace que la barista derrame el pedido de su próximo cliente, y Enjolras clava la mirada decididamente en la pantalla de su portátil mientras lo ve pasar junto a él en dirección a la salida.

No se detiene, y al menos parece que la indirecta ha dado resultado. Enjolras respira aliviado y regresa por fin a su trabajo, bebiendo un sorbo de café cuando una voz como una navaja de afeitar desgarrando seda susurra directamente en su oído:

―Por desgracia tengo _asuntos_ que atender, pero si tuviese tiempo te haría _bsss__bsss__bsss..._

Enjolras abre mucho los ojos sobre el borde del vaso, pero Montparnasse no se queda para verlo enrojecer.

xxx

Más tarde, en el café Musain...

Enjolras está sentado muy derecho, con la vista fija al frente. Todavía está en shock postraumático y el rubor se niega a desaparecer. Sus mejillas parecen luces de posición.

Así es cómo lo encuentran Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire cuando llegan juntos al café.

―Oh, oh... ―dice Courfeyrac.

―¿Le pasa algo malo? ―se pregunta Jehan.

―Conozco esa mirada ―se teme Courfeyrac―. Es la misma que tenía yo la vez que sorprendí a mis padres montándoselo con el jardinero.

―Oh...

―Sí...

Se acercan con cautela a la mesa donde está Enjolras, que los saluda con un "hum" ausente. Courfeyrac y Jehan se miran entre ellos antes de que el segundo se atreva a preguntar:

―Enjolras, te... ¿te ocurre algo?

―¿Qué? No... No, ¿por qué?

―Por nada en particular ―dice Courfeyrac―. Es sólo que parece que acabaras de presenciar un asesinato... o algo peor ―añade por propia experiencia. Por desgracia, sus padres resultaron ser tan imaginativos como él o más. Cancelar imagen mental, ¡cancelar, cancelar!

Enjolras parece dudar un instante, mirándolos alternativamente antes de decir:

―¿Puede quedar entre nosotros?

―Por supuesto ―asiente Courfeyrac con franca preocupación.

―¿Podéis decirme ―pregunta entonces Enjolras, en voz tan baja que Courfeyrac y Jehan tienen que inclinarse sobre la mesa para oírlo― qué es exactamente _bsss__bsss__bsss_?

xxx

―¿Y se lo habéis dicho? ―pregunta Combeferre, alarmado.

―¡No! ¿Estás loco? ―dice Courfeyrac con espanto―. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sepa de dónde vienen los niños, ¿crees que voy a explicarle... _eso_? ¡Lo traumatizaría de por vida!

Ah, sí, sobre lo de "quedar entre ellos"... Pero Combeferre no cuenta, claro, y Courfeyrac nunca promete nada sin cruzar antes los dedos así que...

Se levanta para recoger los platos de la cena, haciendo un gesto a Combeferre para que se quede sentado. Hace rato que una idea perversa planea sobre su rizada cabecita.

―Traeré el postre ―dice dulcemente, y mientras recoge el plato de Combeferre, se inclina para susurrarle al oído―: Y después tú y yo podríamos _bsss__bsss__bsss..._

No puede culpárselo a él por ser quien es, sino a la genética. De sus inventivos padres ha heredado una mente traviesa que disfruta provocando a los demás más de lo saludable.

Courfeyrac deja los platos sucios en la pila sin ocultar la enorme sonrisa que le ilumina la cara, coge unos limpios para el postre... y casi los lanza al aire cuando al girarse encuentra a Combeferre frente a él.

―Sí ―dice él.

Courfeyrac parpadea.

―Sí... ¿qué?

―Hagámoslo.

Courfeyrac palidece un poquito.

―¿Te refieres a... _eso_? ―balbucea con una risilla nerviosa.

―Siempre he sentido curiosidad ―le confiesa Combeferre―, pero temía asustarte, ya sabes...

La sonrisa de Courfeyrac continúa en su sitio pero el resto de su cara se petrifica a su alrededor al comprender que habla en serio. Y habla en serio. Combeferre nunca bromea cuando le brillan así los ojos.

Oh.

_Oh..._ Curiosidad científica, con eso no había contado.

―¿Q... quieres decir... ahora?

―Ahora mismo ―dice Combeferre, y el tono de su voz hace que Coyrfeyrac se estremezca y retroceda hasta clavarse el borde de la encimera.

―¿Pe... pero... y el postre?

Combeferre da un paso más, acorralándolo contra la encimera a la que Courfeyrac está intentando trepar para huir de él, y ahora comprende cómo debió sentirse la pobre cucaracha a la que persiguió hasta aquel mismo rincón hace unos días. Combeferre casi tiene que arrancarle de las manos los platos que está usando a modo de escudo.

―A no ser... ―dice inclinándose sobre su oído, y, oh, dios, el cuello, está _haciendo lo del cuello_― que te dé miedo.

_¡Socorro!,_ quiere gritar Courfeyrac.

―_Nnhg..._ ―dice en cambio con un estremecimiento.

―¿Lo hacemos aquí ―susurra Combeferre envolviendo su cintura―, o vamos a la cama?

Courfeyrac suspira derritiéndose entre sus brazos. Gran parte de él, sin embargo, continúa aterrorizada y alerta, y exclama―: ¡Teléfono!

Su teléfono está sonando.

―¡Teléfono! ¡Alguien está llamando! Ohnoquémalmomentojustoahoraperopodríaserimportantedejaque...

Se retuerce hasta escabullirse del abrazo de Combeferre y huye hacia el salón, donde su teléfono está vibrando sobre la mesa.

―¡Jehan! ―exclama Courfeyrac, y baja la voz al nivel de un susurro para decir―: No sabes cuánto te adoro ahora mis...

_―¡Courf, es maravilloso!_ ―chilla un emocionado Jehan al otro lado de la línea_―. ¡Tienes que ser el primero en saberlo! ¡Oh, Courf, soy tan feliz!_

xxx

Joly se remueve incómodamente sobre los cojines que le sirven de asiento, tratando en vano de encontrar una postura que sea cómoda para comer y que no le deje dormidas las piernas. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Jehan le sonríe dulcemente entre bocado y bocado de fideos tailandeses. Joly trata de devolverle una sonrisa convincente y hunde una mirada hambrienta en las profundidades de su propio cuenco, que sigue lleno de fideos viscosos que se escurren entre los palillos cada vez que intenta llevárselos a la boca.

Oh, adora vivir con Jehan. No podría ser más feliz de lo que es ahora que al fin han dado el paso, pero francamente no entiende qué tiene Jehan contra los cubiertos, o contra las sillas, contra los muebles, en general. Las sillas son almohadones, la cama es un futón y la decoración parece obra de un sultán daltónico confabulado con una hurraca histérica. Jehan, sin embargo, adora su casa y todo lo que contiene, y Joly no adora menos acompañarlo a los mercadillos y ver sus ojos miel brillar con cada nuevo hallazgo.

―¿Sabes? ―comenta Jehan con aire casual―. Hoy me han dicho una cosa muy curiosa, aunque no puedo decirte quién ha sido, pero... me ha hecho pensar...

―¿Y en qué piensas? ―pregunta Joly, que ha desistido de los fideos y ha decidido que cuando Jehan no lo vea se preparará un sandwich.

―Bueno, pues... ―murmura Jehan dejando su cuenco vacío y entornando unos ojos repentinamente brillantes a la luz de las velas perfumadas.

xxx

Dos minutos después, Joly está en la cocina respirando en una bolsa de papel.

―Lo siento, lo siento mucho ―dice Jehan con inmenso pesar―. No pretendía asustarte, sólo es algo que se me ocurrió cuando Enjolras... ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, dios, no le digas que te lo he dicho!

Joly niega entre inspiraciones profundas, cerrando los ojos para alejar las imágenes mentales que..._ oh, dios... _inspirar, exhalar...

―De verdad que no tenemos que hacerlo si tú no quieres ―dice Jehan tomando entre las suyas su mano libre―. A mí también me daba miedo antes de la primera vez que...

Joly exhala tan fuerte que la bolsa de papel se le escapa de las manos, y al menos eso consigue que Jehan no acabe la frase que ningún novio en su sano juicio quiere oír bajo ningún concepto.

―No... no pasa nada ―jadea arrodillándose para recoger la bolsa―. Es sólo que... bueno, mi familia es tan tradicional y yo... yo... no me imaginaba haciendo algo así sin estar casado así que...

Joly alza la mirada respirando de nuevo en la bolsa... y es entonces cuando ve que el rostro de Jehan se ha iluminado como el sol.

―¡Sí! ―exclama el muchacho.

Joly le dirige una mirada de incomprensión y entonces...

―¡Sí, me casaré contigo!

Joly abre mucho los ojos cuando Jehan se abalanza sobre él riendo y llorando.

―¡Oh, amor mío, soy tan feliz!

La bolsa se infla y desinfla cada vez más deprisa. Ojalá Jehan no deje que se trague la lengua cuando se desmaye.

xxx

―¿Cómo que por accidente? ―exclama Bossuet caminando de un lado a otro de su salón con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

De fondo, sobre los aterrorizados lamentos de Joly, se puede oír a un emocionado Jehan exclamando:

_―¡Courf, es maravilloso!_ _¡Tienes que ser el primero en saberlo! ¡Oh, Courf, soy tan feliz!_

Bossuet no para de frotarse la cabeza con gestos de impotencia. Se arrancaría el pelo si lo tuviera.

―¿Quién hace algo así por accidente? ¡Joder, Joly, en qué estabas pensando!

Joly se lo dice muy bajito y con voz temblorosa y a Bossuet casi se le cae el teléfono. Cuando lo repite para asegurarse de que ha oído bien, Musichetta lo mira intrigada desde el sofá.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo entiendo ―dice Bossuet, siempre compresivo―. En ese caso, le podría pasar a cualquiera. Cálmate, ¿vale? Cáaaalmate, respira. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡Tienes que casarte con él! No, pero no llores... ¿Joly? ¿Jol...?

Ha colgado.

―Así que... ¿debería empezar a buscar un vestido? ―dice Musichetta, recostada en el sofá.

―Eso creo ―suspira Bossuet sentándose a su lado.

―¿Sabes qué creo yo? ―ronronea ella rozándole el muslo con un pie descalzo―. Creo que... deberíamos celebrarlo.

―Aha... ¿Y qué sugieres? ―sonríe Bossuet atrapando el travieso piececito.

Musichetta lo mira arqueando una delicada ceja. La última vez que lo miró de aquella forma, acabaron haciéndolo sobre la barra del Musain empapados en... Bien, no es asunto de nadie y ni Sanidad ni Joly tienen por qué saberlo.

xxx

―¿Que no puede moverse de la cama? ―dice Cosette fingiéndose escandalizada―. ¡Chetta, pero qué le has hecho?

Lo dice medio en broma pero la mirada de su amiga le da a entender que ella no bromea en absoluto.

―Pues... si de verdad quieres saberlo... ―Musichetta deja en la barra los cafés que Cosette ha pedido, le hace un gesto para que se acerque y le susurra al oído―: _Bsss__bsss__bsss._

Cosette la mira con abierta incredulidad, y un ligero rubor tiñe sus mejillas mientras una expresión intrigada se apodera de sus ojos. Se gira para mirar a Marius, que está sentado con Courfeyrac, y él la saluda tímidamente con la mano.

Cosette desliza el dedo por el espumoso borde de su capuchino y se lo lleva a la boca con una sonrisa dirigida a Musichetta, que le guiña un ojo en un silencioso:

_Adelante._

xxx

―¿Marius?

Cosette vuelve a llamar suavemente con los nudillos y se apoya en la puerta del baño para susurrar con su voz más melosa:

―Marius, ¿te encuentras bien?

_―Nnnngh..._

―Marius, cariño, mi vida... No hablaba en serio, ¿vale? Era una broma, vamos, sal. ¿Quieres un helado?

xxx

En la pantalla del portátil de Enjolras, el primer borrador de la propuesta en la han estado trabajando está al fin acabado. Sentados a la misma mesa del Musain, Enjolras y Feuilly están estudiando el texto con gesto de concentración.

Al menos, uno de los dos tiene gesto de concentración.

―Feuilly... ―llama Enjolras quedamente.

―¿Hum? ―responde éste sin despegar la vista del texto.

Enjolras no está nada seguro de aquello, pero desde el incidente de ayer se siente disperso y, la verdad, también algo molesto por la actitud paternalista de sus amigos. Podía esperar algo así de Combeferre pero, ¿Courfeyrac y Jehan? Confía en que Feuilly sepa mostrar algo de madurez (y que no escupa la cerveza como Courfeyrac), y vigilando la mesa contigua para asegurarse de que Bahorel y Grantaire están enfrascados en su propia conversación, pregunta bajando mucho la voz:

―¿Tú sabes qué es _bsss__bsss__bsss_?

Feuilly continúa mirando al frente después de oírlo, aunque ya no parece estar viendo la pantalla. La pregunta le ha provocado unas mejillas a juego con su pelo, pero su semblante mantiene su expresión severa e imperturbable cuando pregunta:

―¿Dónde has oído esa expresión?

―Un tipo me lo dijo ayer en un Starbucks ―le explica Enjolras.

―Qué grosero...

―¿Quién? ―pregunta Bahorel, pasando un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla para girarse.

_Oh, no..._

―Un tipo en un Starbucks ―explica Feuilly― le dijo ayer a Enjolras que quería hacerle _b__sss__bsss__bsss..._

_Oh, no, no, no..._

Bahorel deja escapar una carcajada retumbante que atrae todas las miradas.

―¿En serio? ¿Pero gratis?

―¿Qué es gratis? ―pregunta Grantaire, que acaba de volver de la barra con dos cervezas.

Enjolras lo mira con la expresión desesperada de alguien tratando de apagar a pisotones la mecha mientras ésta chisporrotea inexorablemente hacia el cartucho de dinamita.

―Enjolras quiere saber qué es... ―empieza Bahorel.

―No se lo digas... ¡NO!

¡BOOM!

Enjolras se deja caer sentado en la silla de la que casi ha saltado. Grantaire lo está mirando... fijamente y sin parpadear, y Enjolras siente las mejillas en llamas mientras desea con todas sus fuerza que alguna clase de catástrofe lo salve del que probablemente sea el momento más incómodo de toda su vida.

Se habla mucho del mágico poder de los deseos...

La catástrofe se produce.

―¡Atención todos! ―exclama Jehan entrando al café como un pequeño cometa y arrastrando de la mano a su recalcitrante estela―. ¡Joly y yo tenemos algo que anunciar!

xxx

Enjolras se acoda frente a su portátil pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Si antes de aquella tarde le había resultado difícil concentrarse en su trabajo, ahora ya es materialmente imposible hacer nada productivo.

La sala del café está vacía desde que sus amigos han salido a celebrar el repentino compromiso de Joly y Jean Prouvaire. Enjolras ha prometido unirse a ellos tan pronto acabe de hacer algunas correcciones y allí está ahora, completamente en blanco e inimaginablemente molesto por la sensación de que sus amigos lo tratan como a un niño.

¿Y todo por qué? La respuesta siempre ha estado al alcance de su mano pero no está del todo seguro de querer arriesgarse a...

Reticente, y no sin antes asegurarse de que está solo en el café, abre el navegador y se queda mirando la página de inicio de Google, que lo saluda con un _doodle_ conmemorativo del Día Internacional de la Sopa con Picatostes. De verdad, el sentido de las conmemoraciones se ha desvirtuado del todo...

Enjolras teclea la expresión en el buscador. Ya está, está hecho. Sólo tiene que pulsar Buscar y, francamente, duda mucho que el portátil vaya a explotar si lo hace así que no debería ser tan aterrador. Está sólo a un click de...

―Yo que tú, no lo haría.

Enjolras cierra la tapa de golpe, girándose bruscamente para ver a Grantaire acodado sobre el respaldo de su silla, mirando por encima de su hombro con una sonrisita burlona.

―¿No sabes que la privacidad de las personas es un derecho constitucional? ―le espeta Enjolras moviendo la silla para que se aparte.

―¿Y tú no sabes que no hay que sentarse de espaldas a una puerta? Podrías darme las gracias, por lo menos. Acabo de impedir que algo de lo que veas hiera tu delicada sensibilidad. O que la Interpol irrumpa aquí haciendo preguntas, de paso. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea legal...

―Te burlas de mí ―lo acusa Enjolras.

Grantaire ríe negando con la cabeza y arrastra una silla para sentarse a su mesa.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

―¿Por qué nadie quiere que lo sepa?

―Porque son tus amigos.

Enjolras lo mira con el ceño fruncido y entonces dice:

―Explícamelo tú.

―Vale, eso ha dolido ―dice Grantaire no del todo en broma.

―No, no... ―se corrige Enjolras, y retractarse no es algo que le salga de forma natural―. Lo que quiero decir es...

_¿Qué?,_ pregunta la ceja arqueada de Grantaire, aunque ya conoce la respuesta, así que la pregunta es más bien retórica.

―A ti nunca te ha importado decir cosas hirientes...

―Aha... ―dice Grantaire comprendiendo que algunas personas son inmunes a la ironía.

―...o que al resto nos molestan...

―No lo estás arreglando.

―Nunca te ha importado llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

―¿Nombres como utopía o quimera? ¿O Apolo?

―¿Me lo vas a explicar o no?

―Ni loco.

_―¿Por qué no?_ ―sisea Enjolras con los ojos peligrosamente entornados.

―Necesitaría mucho más alcohol ―responde Grantaire, apenado de no tenerlo a mano―, y... marionetas... Y un permiso firmado por tus padres y por Combeferre.

―¡Oh, vamos!

―¿Por qué no lo olvidas? ―sugiere Grantaire acodándose en la mesa para mirarlo―. Por si no lo sabes, Bossuet está en la cama con calambres, Cosette ha tardado una hora en convencer a Marius para que salga del baño y Courfeyrac (sí, Courfeyrac) ya no sabe qué hacer para huir de Combeferre. Y, para colmo, Jehan y Joly van a tener que casarse. Has provocado _una-boda._

―¿Yo he...?

―Tú, firme detractor de la arcaica y patriarcal institución del matrimonio. Y ya que lo mencionas, quería preguntarte...

―¡Qué!

―¿Ya tienes pareja?

―¡No! ―gruñe Enjolras, malhumorado―. Y me enferma ese rancio estereotipo que obliga a las personas a juntarse de dos en dos quieran ellas o no para... Oh... ―comprende de repente.

Grantaire se está mordiendo el labio inferior mientras espera su respuesta, y puede que ése sea el gesto más estúpidamente encantador que alguien ha hecho por él.

Y, por alguna razón, tiene cien veces el efecto de la proposición más indecente que ningún desconocido le haya susurrado al oído, palabras cuyo significado Enjolras no comprende, y quizá sea mejor así.

Después de todo, alguien dijo que la Revolución debe ser inocente.


End file.
